Vulnerável
by Nym Penn
Summary: Como se previnir de algo que simplismente não poderia existir ? Kate está sentindo coisas estranhas e isso vai envolver os Cullen e os Denali, agora com Garrett . Acordos com os lobos serão quebrados e eles não estão de bom humor.
1. Lançamento

**Kate & Garrett**

------- s2 -------

_Numa história de amor , ..._

_._

_._

- Kate, você é a minha vida agora, mulher !

- Então você virá com a gente ?

Ele não respondeu, só me olhou com seus olhos vermelhos vibrantes e selou as nossas bocas docemente.

.

.

_Onde você abandonaria tudo pelo outro , ..._

_._

_._

- Então você não vai mais... - Tanya não conseguiu terminar a frase de tão chocada que estava.

- Sim - disse ele com convicção -, sou 'vegetariano' a partir de agora. - Garrett piscou para mim e eu ri ironicamente.

- Duvido que consiga. - disse para ele - são anos de prática - brinquei jogando os cabelos para trás do ombro.

- Isso é um desafio, Srta Denali ? - disse ele arqueando uma das sombrancelhas e dando um meio sorriso para mim.

.

.

_Talvez aconteça o inesperado ..._

_._

_._

- Já acabou ? - Garrett perguntou enquanto deciamos as escadas do hotel onde passamos a Lua-de-mel. arqueei as sombrancelhas, do que ele falava ? - me refiro à lua-de-mel. - disse rapidamente vendo que eu estava confusa.

- Ah, Gar, nós vamos ter outras - disse sorrindo.

- Mês que vem ? - disse brincando, mas com os olhos de cachorro pidão.

- Claro. - ri entrando na brincadeira.

Então tudo ficou muito escuro, não podia ver mais nada. Foi muito de repende, e desorientada dei um passo em falso e tropecei, caindo. Mas eu não podia ver nada. então eu parei de cair. Recuperei a visão de supetão, e para minha surpresa, percebi que estava de olhos abertos o tempo todo.

Garrett estava do meu lado, e os nossos olhares chocados se encontraram. Como podia ? Eu nunca vi isso acontecer com um vampiro antes. Parece que ele estava pensando o mesmo.

.

.

_Mas ninguém imagina o que está por vir ..._

_._

_._

- Você sabe o que é, Carlisle ? - perguntou Garrett quando estávamos no consultório de Carlisle.

- Não... - disse pensativo - eu nunca vi isso acontecer antes. Você tem tido isso frequentemente, Kate ? - indagou agora olhando para mim.

- Foi só uma vez.

- Se isso voltar a acontecer me procurem. - disse prontamente - eu vou pesquisar e ver se descubro alguma coisa.

- Obrigada - disse sorrindo um pouco.

- Se cuidem - disse Carlisle com um olhar paternal.

.

.

_E não podemos mais mudar o futuro ..._

_._

_._

- KATE ? KATE, FALE COMIGO! - Garrett gritou para mim, entrando no quarto junto comigo e com os outros.

Eu não conseguia mover um músculo, estava dopada demais para isso. não sentia nada, minha visão estava nublada.

- Nós vamos fazer o possível, Garrett. - mal ouvi Carlisle dizer isso à Garrett, estava perdendo as percepções. Era como ser humana, mas fazia tanto tempo que eu não lembrava como era. - Ela vai ficar bem.

- Er... eu não tenho certeza Carlisle, não consigo ver o futuro de Kate. - sussurrou Alice.

- EU TE AMO, KATE! AGUENTE, ESTAREI AQUI! - Garrett gritou de novo. Eu tentei sorrir, mas não consegui. Lutei para manter os olhos abertos, mas eles se fecharam e eu fiquei na escuridão de novo.

.

.

_Como se previnir de algo que simplismente não poderia existir ?_

_Breve aqui._

_Estréia: **10.08.09**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem estiver curioso ou que queira a continuação, mandem reviews.

_


	2. Não posso mudar nada

Oooooi, meninaaas !

Aiin, no primeiro cap e já com três Reviews !

Obrigada guriias, obrigada mesmo *-*

As respostas das reviews estão no fim do cap.

AAAAAh , esse cap tem spoiler, e eu sei que ta meio chatinho, mas é só pra explicar e vocês se situarem quando acontece a história, ta bom ?

não me abandonem , garotas !

Desculpeem , mas não deu pra publicar ontem :\

Beeeijos e boa leituraa ! (:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate's pov

Aro deu algum passo de costas, virado para nosso grupo, de cabeça baixa. Certamente forjando arrependimento. Aro podia ser bom no teatro, mas eu sabia quem ele era. Todos nós sabíamos quem ele era. Seu rosto estava marcado por uma falsa culpa e seus olhos pediam desculpas. O vermelho de suas íris se chocava com sua pele translúcida-azeitonada que ele tinha.

Então ele se virou e sumiu na direção que os outros foram, deixando o rastro de seus passos na neve.

Ninguém baixou a guarda, nós permanecemos em silêncio profundo. Eu continuei olhando o rastro que Aro deixara na neve, completamente incrédula.

- Acabou mesmo ? - ouvi Bella sussurrar para Edward.

- Sim - respondeu ele sorridente - Eles desistiram. Como todos os valentões, eles são covardes por baixo da arrogancia. - Edward riu e Alice o acompanhou.

- É sério gente, eles não vão voltar - afirmou ela. - Todo mundo pode relaxar agora.

O silêncio se instalou novamente.

- Mas que falta de sorte - murmurou Stephan, um dos romenos.

Então aconteceu.

Os lobisomens uivaram em comemoração. O meu olhar e o de Tanya se cruzaram e trocamos dois sorrisos tristes. Ah, Irina, minha irmã querida...

Então Garrett me levantou do chão e me girou do ar.

- Agora você é minha, mulher ! - disse enquanto sorria. Seus olhos vermelhos vibrantes estavam reluzindo felicidade.

Revirei os olhos mas retribuí seu sorriso.

Conforme ele ia me girando, pude ver Rosalie e Emmett se beijando ferozmente, Carlisle se despedindo do clã de Siobhan, Bella com Nessie em seus braços perto de Jacob e de Edward. Do outro lado estavam Esme abraçada com Jasper e Alice, olhei para o lado errado. Então eles sumiram do meu campo de visão e Garrett me girou para o outro lado. Lá estavam as amazonas. Agora elas estão juntas: Zafrina, Kachiri e Senna.

Irina veio instantaneamente na minha mente e a tristeza cintilou em meus olhos. Garrett me colocou no chão assim que percebeu, assumindo uma expressão reconfortadora.

Procurei as cinzas de minha irmã. Eram poucas, o vento havia levado embora a maioria. Como eles puderam fazer isso com ela ? Para a minha frustração as lágrimas não saíram, eu não posso chorar. Eu não posso mudar nada em relação a nada.

Trinquei os dentes e Garrett me abraçou. Cuidei para que minhas emoções não saíssem como um choque, não quero eletrocutá-lo. O abracei também, repousando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Fechei os olhos com os dentes ainda trincados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eeu sei que ta pequenininho, mas o próximo vai ser mais, ok ?

To sem tempo agora, meninas, desculpaa :\

____________________________________

Milla Masen Cullen - aai, obrigada, vooc é muito 'FOFA ! siuahsiuahsuiahsiuha . obrigada e comtinue acompanhando a fic ! Beeijos, querida ! *-*

NekoG. - aaain, garota, eu também amo Kate e Garrett ! *-* são muito fofinhos ! Posstado mais um cap. sei que esse ta chatinho, mas o próximo vai ter mudanças, ok ? vai ter mais emoçao. Beeijos ;*

Mariane - Obrigada por apostar na minha fic, só espero não ter decepcionado com esse cap :\ mas no próximo vai ser melhor, esse era só pra vcs se situarem de onde, quando e como acontecem a história ! Beejos menine ! *-*


	3. Extremos

Oiie , garotaaas !

Desculpa a demoraa e sinto muito em avisar que eu vou ter aulas nos sábados, todinhos mesmo, até o fim do ano !

Sei que não podiam fazer isso , mas fizeram e eu só vou ter domingo pra postar, porque o inferno (aulas) começam nessa segunda !

Ai , eu to perdida !

Mas eu não vou desistir dessa fic, fiquem tranquilas e não se matem !

Boa leitura , amores , espero que realmente gostem ! (:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate's pov

Tanya se reuniu a nós, nos abraçando igualmente abalada.

Como pude deixar isso acontecer ? Ah, Irina... Tantas bobagens ela fez, mas a morte foi um preço muito caro.

Caius é doente. Como pode alguém em sã consciência se deleitar com o sofrimento dos outros ?

Nos soltamos do abraço. Os olhei e recebi olhares reconfortantes de Garrett. Carmem e Eleazer estavam se aproximando. Carmem afagou o meu braço e eu lhe dei um sorriso triste. Eleazer disse algumas palavras à Tanya.

Dava para ver que Carmem e Eleazer também estavam muito chocados com o rumo que as coisas aconteceram, como eu e Tanya.

- Vamos ? - disse Eleazer olhando em volta.

O clima de comemoração era muito, e não era para menos, os Volturi saíram como covardes daqui. Mas para nós, que acabávamos de perder Irina, essa comemoração chegava a ser excessiva.

- Já nos despedimos de Carlisle, podemos ir. - disse Carmem e nós assentimos e sumimos na floresta rumo à nossa casa.

Então eu parei bruscamente assim que percebi que Garrett estava logo atrás de nós. Teria percebido isso antes se não estivesse imersa em meus pensamentos.

- O que você está fazendo ? - perguntei enquanto os outros seguiam em frente.

- Kate, você é a minha vida agora! - disse como se isso fosse óbvio demais.

- Então você vai vir comigo ? - ergui a sombrancelha.

Ele não respondeu, só me puxou num movimento delicado e selvagem e selou nossos lábios.

Minhas mãos envolveram o seu pescoço ternamente e fechamos os olhos. Nossos lábios pareciam serem moldados um para o outro, nos moviamos harmoniosamente.

Como é possível viver entre dois extremos ? A perda de Irina era muito recente, mas Garrett me fazia tão feliz.

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar de verdade, parecia surreal pra mim. Isso só aconteciam com outras pessoas e eu já estava acostumada.

Tanya nunca iria desistir de encontrar o seu par, mas pra mim tanto fazia, pois eu me sentia completa com Irina e Tanya. Mas quando eu vi Garrett foi diferente, como se o meu passado fosse só um ensaio de uma grande peça de teatro na qual Garrett fazia o papel principal. E ter ele ali, só pra mim era maravilhoso.

- Você não vem irmã ? - Disse Tanya nos interrompendo. Ela havia voltado e estava apoiando a mão em uma árvore. Suas palavras eram suaves.

- _Nós_ vamos. - falei puxando Garrett pela mão e dando uma leve sorriso para ele e para Tanya. Por outro lado, ela parecia desconsolada. - O que foi, irmã ?

- Queria que Irina estivesse aqui para compartilhar a nossa alegria. - murmurou.

Então eu afaquei seu ombro e, com o meu braço livre, lhe dei um curto abraço.

Assim, partimos rumo à nossa casa. Carmem e Eleazer não se importariam com a chegada de Garrett, isso eu tinha certeza.

Quando chegamos em casa, havia um bilhete grudado na TV da sala, que dizia:

"_Fomos caçar. Qualquer coisa, estamos com os celulares. Atensiosamente, Carmem e Eleazer."_

Depois que li o bilhete em voz alta, nos acomodamos no sofá. Garrett me envolveu em seus braços enquanto Tanya zapeava entre os nossos 850 canais da TV.

- Vai ter que ser assim a partir de agora, não é ? - falou Garrett de repente. - quero dizer, só sangue animal.

Tanya deixou de procurar por um canal e nós duas passamos à encará-lo completamente incrédulas.

- Eu não acredito que você... - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase e um sorriso de espanto e deboche foi se formando em seu rosto.

- Sim - disse ele com convicção. - A partir de agora eu sou 'vegetariano'. - ele piscou para mim e eu ri ironicamente.

- Duvido que consiga. - disse à ele. - são anos de prática - brinquei jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Isso é um desafio, srta. Denali ? - disse ele erguendo uma das sombrancelhas para mim.

- Encare como quiser - disse sorrindo abertamente e voltando a me recostar nele carinhosamente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Havia passado alguns meses e a dor pela morte de Irina havia cessado, mas ainda sentíamos muita falta dela. Um dia eu vou vingar a sua morte, Caius vai se arrepender do que fez. Quero ver ele dar um sorriso sarcástico depois de ser humilhado.

Eu estava no meu quarto escolhendo uma roupa adequada para usar. Estava um ótimo dia e eu e Garrett iríamos dar uma volta na floresta. Desci as escadas assim que acabei de me arrumar. Estava com os cabelos loiros presos num rabo lateral baixo e com a franja que cobria quase toda a minha testa para o lado.

Eu sei que iríamos à floresta e era uma caminhada, mas eu não ia me cansar nem me sujar, então resolvi colocar um vestido xadrez marrom com uma bota marrom clarinha sem salto. Desci as escadas rapidamente e encontrei Garrett lá em baixo.

- Você está linda, mulher ! - ele estava com aquele sorrisinho de bobo quando falou isso.

- Obrigada. - disse sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo rápido. - Vamos ? - perguntei pronta para sair.

- Nós não vamos mais caminhar.

- Não ? - perguntei confusa arqueando as sombrancelhas.

- Não. - disse isso e tirou uma latinha pequena de atum do bolço.

- Vai me dizer que pretende comer atum ? Nova dieta ? - disse ironicamente.

Ele ignorou o meu comentário e abriu a latinha. Cheguei mais perto para ver o que tinha lá dentro, é claro que não era atum.

Quando ele abriu completamente a latinha eu pude ver um anel lá dentro. Era lindo. Era feito de prata com um diamante central.

- Você quer passar o resto da eternidade comigo ? - ele perguntou pegando o anel da lata e a minha mão.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento ? - ergui a sombrancelha, sorrindo de descrença e felicidade ao mesmo tempo.

- Se for você aceita ? - disse já pronto para colocar o anel no meu dedo.

- Sim! - disse isso e ele colocou o anel no meu dedo rapidamente e me levantou do chão me rodopiando.

Nos beijamos de repente e quando no largamos eainda ríamos como duas crianças. O som de sua voz era como sinos, era único.

- Pra sempre. - ele disse com os seus olhos castanhos-avermelhados cintilando para mim.

- Pra sempre. - confirmei.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Avisamos para Tanya, Carmem e Eleazer que iríamos nos casar e depois que recebemos os parábens, combinamos de ir avisar os Cullens semana que vem sobre o casamento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meninaas !

Se quiserem ver o anel que Kate ganhou de noivado, é esse aqui: h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ k Q 6 f - a W e w I c / S m o P a j C 4 S z I / A A A A A A A A A C A / 6 p 1 7 l W -g e l I / s 3 2 0 / a n e l + d e + n o i v a d o . j p g

REVIEWS :

_Mariane : Aqui tá mais um cap ! Espero que goste e obrigada por se colocar a disposição de me dar idéias ! *-* E que bom que você tá gostando (: Beeijos !_

_Giih : Aqui ta a continuação, amg, espero que tenhaa gostado ! Aiin, eu mal posso esperar o próximo cap da tua fic, sério é muito bom ser a tuaa beta *-* obg pela review e pelo elogio ! Bjs (:_

_Zaneska : aai, se precisar de explicação é só pedir ok ? Maas eu acho que vooc não vai mais ficar tãao perdida a partir de agora, acho que as coisas tao mais claras ! Obrigada por apostar na minha fic ! Bjbj ;*_


	4. Notícias

Oiie , meninaas !

Ai, eu tive taaantas idéias novaas pra essa fic, meldels !

É um projeto de verdade, é um sonho escrever essa long, eu to tão emocionada e já sei tudo, tudinho que eu vou fazer, vai ter muitas emoções e eu acho que essa fic vai ter uns 15 caps ou até mais !

Nossaaaa ! Dedico esse cap à Mariane, que tem mostrado interesse e mandado reviews nessa história *-*

Booa leitura amores ;*

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Uma semana depois, na casa dos Cullens ..._

Bella's pov

- Então Marcus teve realmente uma esposa ? - Perguntou Rose à Carlisle.

Estávamos conversando sobre dons e Carlisle mencionou Didyme, esposa falecida de Marcus.

Renesmee, que estava no meu colo, mostrou que também estava interessada na história.

- Sim - respondeu Carlisle. - Ela o amava muito e ele também. Eles eram muito felizes e estavam considerando se separar dos Volturi e viver juntos, só os dois. Aro, que era o irmão biológico dela, não queria perder seus talentos nem o de Marcus. - suspirou de desgosto. - Eu tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Ela era boa, não buscava por poder como os outros, ela queria o bem de todos que estavam à sua volta.

Renesmee se remexeu impaciente nos meus braços. Carlisle estava do outro lado da sala, ela não poderia tocá-lo.

- Vovô ? - ela se deu ao trabalho de falar, o que era muito raro. Todos se voltaram para ela atensiosamente. - Que dom ela tinha ?

- Ela podia curar qualquer coisa, Nessie - explicou Carlisle calmamente. - Qualquer ferida, doença e até a morte. Ela podia ressuscitar animais, humanos, vampiros... Ela era muito poderosa. Uma vez queimaram um dos Volturi em uma guerra, só restavam cinzas dele, mas ela conseguiu trazê-lo à vida e ele ficou perfeito. - seus olhos topázios se iluminaram - Era fantástico. Ela era alegre, tinha uma aura pura.

- WOW ! - Seth deixou escapar junto com um bocejo. Edward reprimiu um risinho. Renesmee estendeu os braços para Seth e os olhos dele brilharam. A entreguei relutante para ele.

Eu não podia xingá-lo por ter tido um _impriting_ com ela, porque apesar disso ser involuntário ele a havia salvado quando Jacob tentou matá-la no seu primeiro dia de vida, se Seth não tivesse pulado em cima do Jake, Nessie não estaria aqui. Engoli em seco. Rosalie estava muito distraída e talvez fosse tarde quando ela reagisse. Trinquei os dentes silenciosamente.

- Mas, pelo que eu sei, o seu dom era carregar uma aura de felicidade, que fazia as pessoas se apixonarem por ela, a tornava irresistível. Não era ? - Falou Jasper intrigado.

- Assim que Aro a transformou esse era aparentemente seu dom, mas depois, em uma das batalhas ela conseguiu curar um vampiro com apenas um toque. Depois disso, Aro passou a fazer experiencias e descobriram o quão maravilhoso era o seu dom. Ela só não podia curar a si mesma e Aro tirou proveito disso. - explicou Carlisle.

- E por que ela morreu ? - perguntou Jacob, sentado entre mim e Seth. Ele havia se arrependido de sua tentativa de assassinato e nós o perdoamos. Ele não era um psicopata e todos entendemos o quão difícil isso foi para ele. Bom, talvez Rosalie não tenha entendido isso.

- Aro temia que um dia eles fossem embora. - respondeu Carlisle com mais um suspiro triste. - Então, mesmo sabendo que era um desperdício, Aro a matou para que Marcus continuasse com eles. - fez uma pequena pausa. - Era mais proveitoso ter Marcus nas batalhas, Didyme não gostava de lutar e raramente seu dom era usado. Marcus podia ver os pontos fortes e pontos fracos do adversário e ela se desgastava com as carnificinas. Aro fez a morte da irmã parecer uma coisa inevitável. Foi em uma batalha com os filhos da lua que ela morreu. Aro a empurrou enquanto ela lutava com um dos lobisomens e ela perdeu o foco e acabou morrendo. Ele sabia que seria perfeito pois ela não podia curar a si própria.

Olhei assustada para Edward e depois me voltei a Carlisle.

- E Marcus não descobriu isso ? Como ele pode ficar lá sabendo que Aro matou sua irmã ? - falei chocada.

- Como eu disse, Bella, Aro fez isso parecer uma coisa casual, só Caius e eu vimos o leve empurrão que ele deu em Didyme. Para Caius isso não fazia diferença, ele não se importava. Aro não me deu explicações e eu não as pedi, então ele acha conveniente fingir que não sabe que eu vi. - disse Carlisle.

- Apesar de desconfiar, Marcus prefere não pensar muito nisso, é doloroso para ele - explicou Edward. Assenti.

Alice fez uma careta e se levantou do lado de Jasper.

- Os Denali vão chegar daqui a um minuto não seria agradável ouvirem histórias sobre os Volturi. - disse ela por fim e depois saiu dançando pela casa arrumando alguns arranjos de flores espalhados.

Sasha, a mãe das irmãs Denali havia sido morta pelos Volturi por criar uma criança imortal e isso havia sido uma grande perda. Podia imaginar a dor delas ao verem a mãe sendo queimada e se isso não bastasse, viram a irmã sendo morta. Esse não era um bom assunto e Alice avisou que Kate e Garrett vão vir nos avisar de seu casamento, eles estão felizes afinal e isso era um alívio até mesmo para mim, que acompanhava a história de fora.

- Ora Alice, não é porque você quer organizar o casamento deles que você tem que ficar puxando o saco. - disse Emmett em tom de provocação.

- Idiota. - disse ela mostrando a língua para ele.

Então ela flutuou numa dança animada até a porta. Nessie sorriu adimirando a leveza dos passos dela. Alice percebeu e piscou para Renesmee antes de abria a porta com um sorriso angelical nos lábios.

- Kate, Garrett, fico feliz por vocês! - disse Alice os abraçando e depois deixando eles entrarem junto com Tanya, Carmem e Eleazer.

- Obrigada, Alice - Kate sorriu. Garrett olhava Alice confuso.

- Ela vê o futuro. - respondeu Edward a pergunta mental de Garrett.

- Ah, sim - disse Garrett e então todos rimos.

Garrett não sabia sobre muita coisa, afinal Alice estava fora durante o tempo em que ele ficou hospedado em nossa casa.

Depois que todos nos cumprimentamos, eles se juntaram a nós e se sentaram.

- Kate, eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas eu queria saber se eu posso organizar o seu casamento ? - disse Alice mordendo o lábio ansiosa.

- Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta melhor do que eu, não é ? - Kate ergueu a sombrancelha e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Oh, Kate! Isso é um sim ? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - Disse Alice eufórica abraçando Kate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariane - aain *-* esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap, é bom ler as tuas reviews e saber que tu tá amando. Se quiser opinar ou dar idéias sinta-se à vontade! Bjbj ;*


	5. Você é o meu maior desafio

Oiie's gente *-*

aqui tá o cap , sorry a demora :/

teem tanta coisa pra fazer que meu deus do céu !

E eu tirei 4,7 na prova de mat ! Minha mãe disse que eu vo ter que estudar em dobro pra entra no computador, e ainda vou ter aulas particulares !

UHUL, SPRINGFIELD *-*

legal isso, né ? --'

To depressiva gente, me ajudem !

Ah e me desculpem a enrrolação na fic ;$ /vergonhaa

é que eu sei que a Kate vai passar mal e isso é um grande mistério que atraiu vocês pra estarem lendo né, mas o motivo pra ela estar assim eu vou narrar no próximo cap, que vai ser a lua-de-mel deles e vocês vão entender um pouco desse mistério , hoho '

mas se enganou quem pensou que ela está grávida, eu não vou fazer uma coisa tãao na cara assim ; aliás, vampiras não podem engravidar, lembram ? :~ '

Ah, fiz o capítulo grandinho pra compensa vocês do tempo que eu fiquei sem postar *-*

A música lenta que toca quando eles dançam juntos (Kate e Garrett) é Forever da banda Kiss. h t t p : / / l e t r a s . t e r r a . c o m . b r / k i s s / 5 2 0 8 1 7 / t r a d u c a o . h t m l (retirem os espaços)

Beeijos e espero que gostem do capítulo ;*

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's pov

- Alice, você apenas pensa que vai me por essa venda, mas não vai! - disse Kate cruzando os braços e me olhando muito feio. Oras, mas que mal agradecida! Eu me matei fazendo essa festa. Mas isso não foi surpresa pra mim, havia previsto esse chilique e já tinha planejado como resolver.

- Não, você aceitou que eu organizasse seu casamento e pediu serviço completo. - disse me colocando na frente dela e ficando na pontinha dos pés. - e isso - ergui a venda preta. - faz parte do serviço completo.

Então fiz um sinal para Rose e ela segurou os braços de Kate e eu a vendei rápidamente. Kate deu um pequeno choque em Rose, mas não foi forte o bastante para derrubá-la.

- Pronto! - eu disse radiante. - podemos ir. - disse puxando a mão de Kate e a guiando até a sua casa.

A cerimônia religiosa iria acontecer do lado de fora e a decoração estava impecável. Pendurei velas nas árvores e as flores eram leves, não muitas. Havia o longo tapete vermelho e depois filas de cadeiras de madeira dos dois lados do tapete. E depois o altar. Ah, o altar. Devaneei. Estava tudo tão lindo e natural. Onde eles iriam se ajoelhar era de madeira com algumas flores brancas penduradas nas laterais. E o melhor de tudo ? Eu fiz um pequeno lago decorado com pedras em volta e luzes também! Já a festa era dentro da casa e seria um pecado deixa-lá ver tudo isso. A venda era para o bem dela.

- Desculpe, Kate - disse Rosalie rindo baixinho. - Alice me obrigou a fazer isso.

- É..., bela dupla de psicopatas. - Kate disse e nós três rimos.

Passamos pelo jardim onde todos estavam organizando a festa. Só a minha família e os Denali que fique claro. Os lobos estavam se arrumando em La Push. Mereciam ser convidados, afinal foram eles que nos ajudaram mais quando os Volturi vieram nos fazer uma 'visitinha'. Bem, tenho que confessar que Seth é uma boa pessoa, ele merece a Nessie... Quando eles forem sair pela primeira vez eu que vou arrumá-la. E mesmo eu não podendo prever o futuro deles, eu sei que vai ser tão lindo! Ah, mas um pouco eu poderia prever, quando Nessie sair com o Seth terão se passado anos então eu acho que vou avançar um pouquinho. Semana passada eu consegui ver um pouco mais do que ontem, então...

- Nessie só tem um ano, Alice! - riu Edward do outro lado do jardim ajudando nos toques finais da decoração (e interrompendo os meus pensamentos).

- Eu sei, 'irmãozinho' - disse com a melhor cara de anjo que tinha e com um sorriso encantador. - são só planos - pisquei para ele e entrei na casa. Ele revirou os olhos, eu ignorei e segui para dentro da casa.

O único que não estava lá no jardim, fora os lobos, era Garrett. Eu havia trancando ele num quarto dentro dessa casa, a dos Denali. Era surpresa para ele também. Suspirei. Às vezes precisamos sequestrar as pessoas para o bem delas.

Começamos a subir as escadas e eu vi Jazz decendo já arrumado.

- Alice ! - ele disse sorridente.

- Oi, Jazz ! - o beijei rapidamente sem soltar a mão de Kate. Não podíamos nos descuidar.

Depois continuamos a subir as escadas. Entramos no quarto.

Kate's pov

Pelo que pude percebi, Alice, eu e Rose haviamos entrado no meu quarto.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza na vida: Alice Cullen é uma psicopata. É horrível um vampiro com sentidos tão avançados não poder enxergar.

- Alice, será que você poderia fazer o favor de tirar essa venda ? - Perguntei irritada.

Ela riu sua melodiosamente e tirou a venda em um segundo.

- Como você é impaciente ! - ela reclamou colocando as mãos na cintura e me olhando. - Hmm - ela me fitou pensativa. - Rose, traga tudo! - ordenou compenetrada.

Então eu relaxei na cadeira e deixei que elas me vestissem, penteassem e maquiassem. Alice estava muito concentrada, afinal ela queria tudo perfeito para hoje, mas não podia ver como as coisas sairíam. Suas visões estavam embaçadas por causa dos lobos. Nessie não era mais problema, ela aprendeu a ver com a sobrinha por perto. Renesmee não embaçava suas visões, mas Alice não consegui vê-la, no lugar de Nessie aparecia uma mancha escura, então Alice ainda estava treinando para ver o futuro dela. Mas com muitos lobos por perto fica difícil ter uma visão clara, aliás, fica difícil até ter uma visão!

- Pronto ! - Ela exclamou elétrica e pegou um espelho mas não me deu. - Está preparada, Kate ? - perguntou com um sorriso radiante.

- Acho que eu nunca estou com você por perto, mas vamos lá. - disse e ela me alcançou o espelho. Eu realmente não sabia o que esperar. Quando me vi fiquei pasma. É muito difícil deixar um vampiro mais bonito do que já é, mas Alice Cullen se superou dessa vez, como se superou em deixar Bella magnífica em seu casamento. - Meu Deus, Alice ! - foi o que consegui dizer com cara de nada me olhando no espelho.

- O que foi ? Não gostou ? - vi pelo espelho ela assumir uma expressão triste e desolada - pode dizer se não gostou, temos tempo, posso refazer tudo, Kate. - ela disse num só fôlego.

- Não é isso, é que... Ficou maravilhoso, eu... não entendo. - me virei para Alice que estava atrás de mim. - Como você conseguiu ?

Ela sorriu abertamente e me deu um abraço caloroso e aliviado por eu não ter achado feio a obra prima dela. Mas como alguém poderia não adorar tudo que Alice faz ? Ela é irritante e teimosa, mas não poderiam serem considerados defeitos, não para ela.

- Que bom que gostou ! - ela exclamou. - Está quase na hora, Bella e Nessie vão chegar daqui a 45 segundos. - ela disse frenética. - e Tanya não vai vir, não fique chateada com isso, parece que ela conheceu um amigo de Garrett. - ela sorriu novamente - parece que vamos ter outro casamento!

Eu ri. Meu Deus, Tanya mal conheceu alguém e já vai ter que prometer à Alice que se se casar, vai chamá-la pra organizar a festa... Pobre Tanya!

Rosalie saiu do banheiro já arrumada. Ela vestia um vestido lilás como o de Alice, iriam ser as madrinhas, mas os vestidos não eram iguais. Rosalie sorriu carinhosamente para mim e eu retribuí. Ela era uma ótima pessoa e eu a defenderia em qualquer circunstancias. Eu sei que às vezes ela cometia erros, como não se importar com avida de Bella quando ela estava grávida, só se importar com o bebê. Mas isso eu entendo muito bem, afinal eu sabia como era angustiante saber que vocênão iria poder carregar um vida dentro de você. Nunca. Não havia como reverter o processo. E eu fico triste em admitir que no lugar dela eu faria a mesma coisa, infelizmente.

- Você está linda, Kate. - Rose disse.

- Claro que está, eu que arrumei. - disse Alice antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Revirei os olhos para Alice e Rose deu uma risadinha. Como alguém podia estar insegura só de pensar que eu não gostei da maquiagem e do cabelo e segundos depois recuperar uma auto-confiança invejável ?

- Obrigada, Rose. Você também está. - sorrimos de novo.

Bella e Nessie entraram no quarto. Nessie carregava a cestinha de prata com as alianças, ela iria ser a minha aia. Seu vestido era branco como o meu e rodado. Ela sorriu para mim, correu até onde eu estava e eu a peguei no colo. Tocou o meu rosto com a sua mãozinha quente e me mostrou eu sentada na cadeira já arrumada, imagem que havia visto há poucos segundos atrás. Ficou claro que ela me achou linda, conforme seus pensamentos.

- Obrigada, Nessie ! - disse com um sorriso.

Então ela pulou do meu colo e ficou agarrada nas pernas de Bella. Alice não havia deixado fazerem um coque nem predenrem totalmente o cabelo de Nessie, afinal ela tinha cachos lindos. Alice apenas puxou duas mechas de cabelo, uma do lado esquerdo e outra do lado direito e as prendeu atrás com um arranjo de borboleta prateado com pequenos diamantes delineando o corpo da borboleta.

- Você está perfeita, Nessie ! - disse Rose.

Então Nessie assumiu uma expressão confusa.

- O que foi ? - perguntou Bella se abaixando e ficando poucos centímetros mais alta que a filha.

- Por que não mudamos o meu nome para Nessie ? Todos me chamam assim. - disse inocentemente e todas rimos, menos Rose.

- Isso foi idéia daquele cachorro, não foi ? - disse fechando os punhos. - Primeiro ele tenta matá-la e depois dá um de bonzinho criando um apelido 'carinhoso'. - disse a última palavra com sarcasmo.

- Ora, Rose, você também a chama de Nessie, certo ? - Alice ergueu as sombrancelhas.

- Ele não é um cachorro, tia Rose - Renesmee se deu ao trabalho de falar mais uma vez, isso não era comum. Então ela uniu as sombrancelhas impacientemente. - Ele se arrependeu. - disse mais calamamente.

Renesmee não culpava Jacob por tê-la quase matado, ela compreendia e já havia desculpado ele, agora eles eram amigos e Jacob gostava muito de Nessie. Então Rosalie fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente tentando se acalmar.

- Desculpe, Kate. É o seu casamento, não vai acontecer de novo. - disse Rose mordendo os lábios.

- Não, tudo bem. - eu sorri sem mostrar os dentes.

- Bem, está na hora. Rose, Bella e eu vamos descer. - disse Alice de repente. - Todos os convidados já chegaram e Eleazer chegará aqui no quarto para te acompanhar ao altar daqui exatamente 47 segundos. - ela previu reluzente. Então, se dirigiu à Nessie. - Você entendeu tudo direitinho, não é, Ness ? - Alice sorriu e se abaixou para que a menina pudesse tocar seu rosto.

Nessie sorriu um sorriso perturbador, como dizia Bella, para sua idade e ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto de Alice. O olhar de Alice ficou perdido, vagando nos pensamentos de Reneesme. Então ela saiu de transe no mesmo momento que Renesmee tirou a mão de seu rosto.

- Ótimo ! - Alice sorriu e deu um beijo na sobrinha, Rose fez o mesmo e lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso.

Rose apertou a minha mão.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - ela me garantiu e eu sorri enquanto ela e Alice voavam escada abaixo.

Bella abraçou Nessie e depois se afastou para encará-la com devoção.

- Boa sorte, meu amor. - ela murmurou.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - Bella se comoveu quando Ness a chamou assim. E então saiu do quarto, não sem antes dar um sorriso para mim.

Eleazer entro no quarto no instante seguinte. Eu sorri para ele.

- Oh, Kate, você está tão linda ! - nos abraçamos.

- Obrigada, Eleazer, você também - sorri de volta e nos desabraçamos para que pudessemos nos olhar. - Você é como um pai para mim, queria que soubesse que fico grata por você aceitar me levar até o altar. - disse emocionada.

- Ah, Kate, obrigado por fazer o convite, você é uma luz em nossa existência.

Então Nessie tomou a frente e saímos do quarto. Enlacei o meu braço com o de Eleazer e começamos a descer as escadas.

Saímos da casa e fiquei realmente chocada. Alice havia feito tudo perfeito, tudo, absolutamente tudo estava impecável. Mas não deixei o choque transparecer em meu rosto.

Sorri para todos os convidados, que estavam impressionados comigo, afinal a noiva é a mais bonita. Pude sentir Edward revirar os olhos por causa de minha modéstia. Você não espera que eu controle meus pensamentos até no dia do meu casamento, não é ? Pensei para ele e ele deu um breve sorriso se desculpando. Deve ser difícil ficar ouvindo os pensamentos de todo mundo...

Então depois de sorrir e acenar para todos os convidados eu olhei para frente e vi _ele_.

Um lindo sorriso iluminava suas feições perfeitas e os últimos raios de sol, que estava indo embora junto com o crepúsculo, fez a sua pele brilhar. Seus cabelos loiros escuros, quase castanhos claros, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo como de costume e seu smoking cinza escuro e a gravata prata opaco estavam impecáveis nele. Sorri para ele, totalmente hipnotizada.

- Tome conta dela. - dize Eleazer com a voz embargada. Se ele pudesse, estaria chorando.

Garrett assentiu e Eleazer entregou a minha mão à ele. Dei um último olhar ao meu _pai_ e um breve sorriso antes que ele tomasse o seu lugar.

O Padre começou a cerimônia falando um monte de coisas realmente chatas, que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de prestar atenção. Era o senhor Webber, o mesmo que havia unido Bella e Edward. Ele era feio e gordo, mas seu sangue tinha um cheiro tão bom... Velhos e bons tempos aqueles. Sei que não devo pensar assim, mas fazer o quê ? Sei que matei muita gente inocente, e está fora de cogitação fazer isso de novo. E também sei que isso não é coisa pra se pensar agora, então voltei a minha atenção para Garrett, ele estava sorrindo como um bobo para mim. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

- Katrina Denali, a senhora aceita este homem como seu legítimo esposo ? - perguntou o pastor com sua voz grossa e penetrante.

- Sim. - eu disse e peguei a aliança de Gar na cestinha que Nessie estendeu para mim. - Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza para todo o sempre. - eu disse sorrindo confiante, colocando a aliança no dedo dele.

- Garrett Walker, o senhor aceita esta mulher como sua legítima esposa ?

- Sim. - ele colocou a aliança rapidamente. - Para amá-la e respeitá-la por toda eternidade.

- Os declaro marido e mulher. Os noivos pod...

Então, antes que o padre pudesse terminar a frase, Garrett me pegou pela cintura num movimento rápido e delicado e nos beijamos. O pastor engasgou, alguns riram, outros aplaudiram. Eu sorri no meio do beijo e pude sentir que ele também. Se eu ainda fosse humana, com certeza estaria sem folego agora.

Então saímos de mãos dadas pelo tapete vermelho e todos jogaram pétalas de rosa enquanto caminhávamos.

Ninguém poderia descrever a minha felicidade no momento, acho que se acontecesse mais alguma coisa boa hoje, eu iria explodir.

Acenei para Tanya e sorrimos uma para outra. Ela estava do lado de um vampiro de cabelos pretos e pele azeitonada. Eu ergui as sombrancelhas e ela sorriu mais abertamente.

- Você está feliz, esposa ? - Garrett perguntou de repente.

Estávamos caminhando para pista de dança, junto com os outros convidados. Não iríamos dançar valsa, nem nada do tipo. Era só chegar lá e dançar.

- Urgh. - eu disse ao ouvir o termo _esposa_. Ele riu da minha careta. - não é engraçado, é meio... estranho você me chamar assim.

- Não é. - ele disse. - é tão romântico. - ok, ele estava provocando.

- Claro, meu _esposo_. - disse debochada e rimos.

Isso não era lá muito engraçado, mas eu não sei, eu me sentia bem ao lado dele. Eu podia esquecer todo mundo à minha volta e só conseguir ver Garrett.

Então notei de repente que já estávamos no salão (_era _a sala da minha casa, provavelmente estará destruída quando a festa terminar.) Suspirei.

Estavam todos dançando muito animados. Então eu fui cumprimentar um por um dos convidados junto com meu _esposo_. Urgh.

Então chegou a vez de Tanya.

- Irmã, parabéns ! - ela disse animadamente me abraçando.

- Obrigada. - eu disse entre sorrisos.

- Asheru ! - disse Garrett para o homem de pele azeitonada e cabelos pretos que estava do lado de Tanya.

- Garrett, meu amigo, há dois séculos que não o vejo.

Os dois se abraçaram. Pude notar que que Asheru era Egípicio e tinha os olhos _azuis_. Azuis ? Mas com certeza ele não era humano. Olhei confusa para Tanya e ela deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Ele conhece Benjamim e Tia, lembra-se deles, Kate ? - Garrett me perguntou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, logo apertando a mão do estranho vampiro.

- Mas infelizmente eu não pude vir testemunhar o crescimento da criança metade humana, metade vampira junto com eles, eu estava fazendo um viajem... - nossa, pelo jeito ele estava muito bem informado.- e quando voltei, o nosso clã estava dividido ao meio... - ele suspirou tristemente. - Amum sempre foi egoísta, mas eu sempre acreditava que ele não iria ser tão egoísta. - todos assentimos. - eu não concordei com o jeito que Amum encarpu os fatos, e sempre achei Kebi muito submissa, era uma relação estranha... Então eu estou com Benjamim e Tia, creio que já cumprimetaram eles.

- Já, sim - disse Garrett apertando a mão do amigo. - foi bom te rever. - Garrett apertou de leve a mão do amigo e este fez menção de sair e Tanya também, mas a minha curiosidade não deixou que eles o fizessem.

- Desculpe-me, mas... - eu disse hesitante e os dois permaneceram no lugar, ambos curiosos. - é muito incomum, quero dizer, quase impossível um vampiro ter olhos azuis, ainda mais para um egípico...

Ele e Garrett riram conjuntamente.

- É por causa de meu dom. - ele explicou. - eu posso ver o futuro, mas não totalmente, só as tragédias. Posso ver tudo que vai acontecer de ruim na sua vida, mas isso não é espontâneo como ler pensamentos, é uma tarefa ardua, exige muita concentração. Isso mudou a cor dos meus olhos quando eu descobri o meu dom, eles passaram de rubi para turquesa.

- Fantástico. - eu disse fascinada. Hesitei por um momento, mas resolvi perguntar. - você poderia me dizer se irá acontecer algo de errado na minha vida ? - ergui as sombrancelhas.

- Kate, que horror, hoje é o seu casamento! - Tanya disse arregalando os olhos.

Eu dei de ombros. Estava curiosa.

- É mais fácil evitar as tragédias quando você sabe o que vai acontecer. - eu disse e Garrett concordou.

- Vou tentar. - ele disse e cravou os olhos nos meus, de modo que pareceu que uma ligação se estabeleceu.

Pareceu-me que ele podia ver a minha alma, se é que eu tenho uma. Foi estranho. Depois ele tremeu e fechou os olhos abruptamente. Me olhou confuso, mas logo voltou ao normal e seus olhos azuis ficaram calmos de novo.

- Eu não entendo, não pude ver nada... - ele murmurou um pouco frustrado. - mas, como eu disse, exige muita concentração e essa concentração não pode ser forçada. - ele nos explicou calmamente. - ou você tem sorte e nada de ruim vai acontecer com você. - ele sorriu calorosamente para mim e Garrett.

- Bem, então tomara que seja a última hipótese. - eu dei-lhes um sorriso amarelo.

Eles se despediram e foram embora.

Eram os últimos a serem cumprimentados.

- Será que você me concede esta dança ? - Garrett disse de repente e do nada começou a tocar uma música lenta.

Olhei para o DJ. Emmett estava brincando de ser o DJ. Ele piscou para mim e eu sorri agradecendo.

- Claro. - eu disse isso e ele pegou a minha mão e me levou até a pista de dança.

Ele pegou na minha cintura e eu pousei as mãos em seus ombros. Então começamos a dançar, bem no meio do salão. Todos pararam e ficaram nos olhando.

Me aproximei mais, assim ficando com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele.

- Eu te amo tanto... - eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

- Eu também te amo, Kate. - ele disse sério e eu voltei o meu corpo para encará-lo. Nossos rostos estavam a menos de cinco centímetros longe um do outro.

Pude ver de canto de olho que Alice estava puxando Jasper pela gravata para dançar e Rosalie foi para junto de Emmett. Carlisle e Emmett estavam dançando se olhando carinhosamente e logo ao lado deles estavam Carmem e Eleazer. Assim, Edward pegou a mão de Bella e eles se uniram à nós. Tanya estava dançando com o esquisitão de olhos azuis e... own! Seth estava dançando com Nessie no colo dele.

- Sabe, amor - Gar começou a falar e de repente a minha atenção era só dele. - antes de te conhecer eu ficava por aí em busca de adrenalina e aventuras, como um revolucionário sem nenhuma revolução para fazer. - eu sorri para ele. - Mas eu queria que você soubesse que a minha maior aventura foi você, mulher! Eu sei que às vezes posso parecer meio louco, mas é porque eu te amo, e com certeza te amar é a maior adrenalina que pode existir, você revolucionou a minha vida.

- Eu me sinto assim também. - eu suspirei olhando no fundo de seus olhos cor de topázio. - Sabe, Gar, eu nunca me imaginei casando com alguém, eu não esperava me apaixonar, pra mim isso só acontecia com os outros. - ele balançou a cabeza uma vez, positivamente. - Você é como o sol, o meu sol, e eu sou um planeta. Sem você, minha vida fica sem sentido, como a de um planeta que não tem um sol para guiar seu caminho, como um planeta sem órbita.

Então ele colocou o meu cabelo para trás e foi chegando perto de mim. Senti seus lábios macios tocarem os meus. Ele me puxou mais para perto com sua mão que estava em sua sintura e eu coloquei minha mão na sua nuca. Sua boca era quente, aconchegante, mas queimante. Isso me proporcinou um arrepio que percorreu minhas costas num ritmo rápido e frenético. Nos olhamos por um instantes sorridentes e Emmett colocou uma música agitada.

- UHUL, LET'S GO, BABY! - seu grito ecoou pelo salão e quebrou o clima romantico.

- Kate ? - Alice falou do meu lado de repente e eu dei um pulo.

- Alice ! - eu disse severamente. - Meu Deus, você é impossível!

- Ahn - ela mordeu os lábios - Detesto interromper mas eu vou roubar a Kate por uns instantes Garrett. Ela tem que trocar o vestido, o avião decola dentro de duas horas e vocês tem que fazer o chek-in e leva trinta minutos para chegarem lá. Não podem se atrasar.

Ah, sim. A lua-de-mel.

- Obrigada Alice, quero te agradecer, está tudo perfeito, impecável, lindo, magnífico! - meu rosto se acendeu e o dela também.

- Eu também queria agradecer, Alice. Apesar de teimosa você é incrível, baixinha! Estou muito feliz. - Garrett falou.

- Ora, de nada. Vocês merecem. - ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão. - agora vamos.

Então ela me puxou escada acima e entramos no meu quarto novamente. Em cima da cama havia um vestido salmão claro muito lindo que era tomara que caia.

- Gostou do vestido ? - Alice disse pondo a mão na cintura.

- Sim, é lindo! - eu disse com os olhos brilhando para ela.

Então eu tirei o meu vestido e coloquei o vestido salmã um abraço em Alice e ela disse que iria ocorrer tudo bem durante a lua-de-mel e que não iria entrar em detalhes sobre isso. Eu ri.

Então quando eu desci as escadas todos estavam me olhando.

- Você está linda - Gar sussurrou no meu ouvido tomando a minha mão. - , esposa. - ele acrescentou rapidamente e eu revirei os olhos.

- Obrigada, esposo. - lhe dei um selinho rápido.

Então entramos no conversível e acenamos para todos que nos abanavam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geeeente ! Se alguma de vocês estiver interessada numa fic em dupla me digaaam ! *-*

aah, e me adicionem se quiserem - ingridfraga87 hot mail . com (retirem todos os espaços)

_**Mariane**: aain, que bom que tu ta amando e sério, me desculpe a demora pra postar, mas sério, a minha vida ta muito cheia sabe, tenho aulas nos sábados e isso me deixa de mau-humor, sendo que com mau-humor eu não consigo escrever... E tipo eu vo fazer com que o Marcus descubra tudo sobre a morte da Didyme, só que isso vai demorar, primeiro eu tenho que fazer mu mooooooonte de coisas ! :) Que bom que tu se empolgo com isso e continue me dando idéias , hoho . Ah, e tu gosto da minha narração do casamento da Kate e etc ? *-* /espero que sim. Então tá, Beijão amiga !_

_**Abelisa :** oooi ! Desculpa a demora pra postar aqui, minha vida tá um saco, eu descobri que não sou uma imortal e que vou morrer um dia e que eu tenho que ir no colégio, mas fora isso eu to bem! Siim, nossa, eu amei o Garrett com o discurso de revolucionário em BD também! *-* No próximo capítulo você vai saber o que tá acontecendo com a Kate, don't worry *-* Beeijos ;*_

_**Nessa Clearwater :** ehauheau, que bom que tu tá gostando, eu amo a tua fic do Seth e da Verônica *-* ai, é verdade, é bom fazer os outros felizes, eu amo as minhas leitoras sabe, não queria que vocês esperassem taaaaanto, mas dessa vez eu não pude fazer muita coisa , eu so desorganizada e a minha vida tá depressiva .-. mas que bom que você gosto ^.^ Beeijos ;*_


	6. Futuro Previsível

Oi geente !

Me desculpem a demora...

aai, agora eu to aqui ouvindo Hold On - JB e All I Needed - Naked Brothers Band, quase chorando...

To muuuito deprê...

Mas, tenho que me animar pra conseguir escrever a fic, não é ?

Então o que eu posso dizer é que eu espero que gostem da lua de mel deles, e não, eu não vou fazer nenhuma NC, hoje eu não to afim disso, ... :~

Beeijão e obrigada por lerem *-*

-------------------------------------------

Kate's pov

Chegando ao aeroporto me virei para Garrett.

- Alice lhe falou para onde vai ser a nossa lua-de-mel ? - ergui uma sombrancelha.

Eu sei que é meio irônico nem o noivo nem a noiva saber qual vai ser o lugar que eles vão viajar, mas se Alice Cullen organizar o seu casamento, você nunca irá saber se depender dela. Edward só soube porque le mentes e Alice tinha que pensar nos detalhes o tempo todo, ela deve ter deixado escapar alguma hora.

- Infelizmente não, mas nós vamos descobrir agora. - ele tirou nossas passagens de avião do bolso da calça beje - ele tambpem havia trocado de roupa. - Bom, nós vamos para o litoral Chileno. Lá o tempo é bem nublado, mas faz calor nessa época do ano. Alice soube escolher muito bem o lugar. - ele disse com um sorriso de satisfação.

Eu me limitei a sorrir. Alice fez tudo perfeito, não havia uma coisa que essa baixinha não saiba fazer bem. Quero dizer, perfeito.

Pegamos uma conexão para Colômbia e depois embarcamos em outro avião para o Chile. Quando chegamos lá pegamos um taxi do aeroporto que iria nos levar até o nosso hotel, pousada, mansão ou sei lá mais no que Alice havia pensado.

Eram mais ou menos umas quatro da manhã, as ruas estavam silênciosas. Em uma das janelas da pra ver a praia e as pequenas ondas se quebrando. O tempo estava quente, era uma perfeita noite de verão, mas o ar umido que entrava pela janela do táxi dedurava que havia chovido algumas horas atrás.

Fomos nos afastando cada vez mais da metrópole e do centro da cidade, mas o mar nos acompanhava por todo o trajeto.

De repente o táxi parou e eu vi uma cabana de dois andares, porém pequena, feita de madeira. Ela ficava na areia de frente para o mar. Não havia casas perto dali, só o oceano cercava a cabana. Garrett abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu saí. Logo depois nós dispensamos a ajuda do motorista, ele se ofereceu para carregar as malas, mas quem precisa disso quando se tem uma força anormal ? As vezes eu me irrito com a ignorância dos humanos, mas sei que ele se ofereceu para ajudar, foi de bom coração.

Garrett ficou tentato para provar do sangue do motorista, afinal não é fácil virar vegetariano da noite para o dia praticamente. Ele havia passado em todos os testes: ir a um shoping fazer compras comigo, passear pelas ruas de Seattle, entre outros e ele não atacou ninguém, isso é louvável, mas por melhor que você seja nesse negócio de segurar os seus instintos naturais, você sempre se sente um pouco tentado a provar sangue humano de novo, mas Garrett tem sido bom em 'reprimir os instintos selvagens'.

Pegamos as malas e fomos caminhando até a cabana e antes de atravessarmos a porta Garrett me pegou no colo de supetão o que me fez largar as malas. Os nossos olhares se encontraram e ele me levou até o andar de cima, subindo agilmente as escadas.

- Gar, e as malas ? Alguém pode roubar, eu não sei... - praticamente gaguejei, uma coisa não muito normal para mim.

Ele riu distraído.

- Ah, não. Ninguém faria isso sabendo que dois vampiros são os donos das malas.

- Mas eles não sabem disso.

- Se roubarem ficarão sabendo. - eu ri, nervosa.

ele me colocou docemente na cama e começou a abrir o zíper do meu vestido.

Depois ele tirou o meu vestido rapidamente e ficou a me observar. Fui para cima dele e comecei a afrouxar o nó da gravata dele.

- Sabe, mulher - ele começou a falar - você é tudo na minha vida. - eu ri.

- É querido _esposo, _- fiz uma careta e ele riu. - você também é tudo na minha vida, é por isso que eu te amo - disse com um sorriso de safada.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- Também te amo, Kate. - disse ficando por cima de mim e pegandona minha cintura.

Algo me diz que essa noite vai ficar pra história...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, numa aldeia há mais ou menos 3 km da cabana onde Kate e Garrett estavam, uma tribo indígena milenar do Chile se reunia em um círculo onde estavam todos da tribo (50 pessoas na média) e o pajé. Havia uma fogueira no meio na roda e dela saiam fumaças coloridas que todos admiravam. O pajé as olhava com preocupação, ele sabia o significado delas. Era um futuro que não demoraria a vir e ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso.

- Tyra ? - o pajé não gritou, falou calmamente.

Uma mulher velha e corcunda se levantou e caminhou até o pajé. Ela era a milagreira e a feiticeira da tribo, podia mudar o futuro, mas o pajé não estava tão confiante.

Tyra se sentou do lado do pajé num silêncio que perturbou todos os índios sentados em volta da fogueira. Sem falar nada o pajé bateu sua bengala de madeira no chão e as chamas coloridas foram ficando mais altas e assumiram formas, porém formas não muito claras.

O fogo mostrava duas figuras desconfiguradas, mas logo Tyra percebeu que eram _eles_, os frios voltaram. Ela abriu a boca espantada, mas não emitiu nenhum som e logo fechou a boca novamente. O fogo mostrou dois frios correndo e rindo, estavam caçando um leão em umas das montanhas que existiam por perto dali, mas eles se distrairam com alguma coisa e começaram a correr na direção oposta a do leão. Logo o fogo mostrou do que estavam correndo atrás: três guerreiros da tribo. Um dos frios matou os três índios enquanto o outro tentou impedir a matança sem nenhum sucesso. O pajé bateu com a bengala no chão novamente e o fogo voltou a ser o que era antes, só chamas coloridas e sem nenhuma forma.

Logo a tribo se esqueceu do que havia visto e as crianças começaram a dançar e a brincar em volta da fogueira distraidamente.

Tyra permaneceu calada ao lado do pajé.

- Tyra, eles voltaram. - o pajé disse preocupado - voltaram para destruir. - Tyra assentiu horrorizada e seus olhos escontraram os olhos do pajé, ele estava tentando esconder seu choque. - o nosso povo sabe de todas as lendas sobre eles, porém nunca vimos eles. Eles são poderosos, impeça-os, Tyra.

- Como ? - ela perguntou com espanto. - Vivo nessa tribo há anos e nunca vi algo assim. - ela sussurrou amedrontada.

O pajé olhou para o lado e pegou um livro grosso e antigo e o entregou à Tyra.

- Eles podem ser fortes, mas os nossos ancestrais nos avisaram desse perigo e fizeram esse livro para nos proteger.

Tyra folheou o livro grosso cuidadosamente. Se tratava de um livro de feitiços e poções contra o mal.

- Eles podem voltar a ser o que eram, Tyra, está tudo nesse livro. - o pajé disse retomando a confiança que ele não tinha antes. - sua missão é impedí-los. Você é a milagreira da nossa tribo, só você pode realizar o que está escrito no livro.

Tyra assentiu e levou o livro para sua oca.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Abelisa - ai você acha a fic fofa ? :D que bom ! Aqui ta o capitulo, espero que você goste , amiga ! Beijão !

Juli Hale P. Cullen - pois é, eu também queria muito saber como seria a vida deles depois , mas ninguém faz uma fic deles, então eu decidi fazer uma! Beijão e espero que goste do cap ! *o*

Mariane - amiiiiiiga ! *-* siim, eu vou narrar o teu casamento, não te preocupa ! EHUSEHUSEHS ' Também adoro a Alice, ela é uma personagem muito explosiva e criativa, é uma fadinha *-* e é claro que você vai se casar um dia ! Eu é que vou ficar sozinha em uma ilha escrevendo meus livros de frente pro mar no meu notebook. B) Amo o meu futuro *o* ehusheus, sim, sim, sou meio loquinha mesmo ._. Você que me deu a idéia maravilhosa de fazer a lua de mel deles numa cabana ! Adoro as tuas idéias e palpites, obrigada :) Beeijão !


	7. Impecilho

**N/A:** Heey, queridas leitoras (:

Tudo bem ?

Me perdoem a demorinha (ok, ok, demorei demais ;$), mas ta aqui o capítulo!

Espero que gostem *o*

Um beijo ;*

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_alguns dias depois..._

Kate's pov

- Vamos dar uma caminhada ? - perguntou Garrett me abraçando pelas costas e me enchendo de beijos no pescoço.

Era de manhã mas não havia sinal de sol, porém o dia estava quente. E nublado.

Deslizei pelos braços dele, girando o corpo e ficando de frente para ele.

- Vamos - eu sorri mostrando os meus dentes. - Só vou colocar um biquíni por baixo da roupa. Um minuto. - dei um selinho rapido nele e voei pela escada para me trocar.

Depois que coloquei o biquíni eu desci e nós saímos da casa e atravessamos a rua de mãos dadas e então chegamos ao calçadão, o ultrapassamos e fomos caminhando até a beira do mar.

Não havia muitas pessoas por ali. Só um casal e duas meninas pequenas, correndo até o mar e depois fugindo para aonde os pais estavam para fugir das ondas.

Caminhamos abraçados em silêncio por um bom tempo, afinal não haviam palavras para descrever a sensação de estar ali com Garrett. As ondas iam e vinham, batiam nos nossos pés de leve.

Não percebemos o tempo passar, mas quando vimos, o sol estava se pondo. Nós paramos de caminhar e ficamos de frente pro mar observar o sol se por.

- Esse lugar é muito bonito. - murmurei.

- Não tanto quanto você. - ele retrucou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- A beleza dos imortais é incontestável. - brinquei fazendo um careta.

- Não é por isso. - ele disse sério. - É porque você é total e completamente única, mulher.

- Obrigada, querido_ esposo_. - sorri abertamente.

Ele segurou o meu queixo com a sua mão delicadamente colou os nossos lábios. Passei meus dois braços em volta do seu pescoço. Os nossos lábios se moviam com sincronia, então ele deslizou a mão que estava no meu queixo, para o meu pescoço, segurando-o com determinação. Ele interrompeu o beijo de repente.

- Nós podíamos fazer aqui mesmo, não é ? - eu o olhei incrédula. - Afinal, ninguém está olhando... - ele suplicou fazendo uma cara de pidão irresistível.

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Ah, sim, Garrett... - ironizei. - Se você não está vendo, à uns cem metros de nós tem um casal e duas garotinhas. Mas se você acha que valhe a pena acabar na delegacia, nós podemos fazer aqui mesmo. - eu dei de ombros mas falei isso debochadamente.

- Ah, é verdade! - ele coçou a nuca olhando para o casal e as menininhas, que pareciam ser gêmeas. - droga... - ele murmurou decepcionado e eu dei uma risadinha baixa.

Olhei para esquerda, havia uma floresta que se iniciava ali.

- Ou... - eu disse presunçosa - nós podemos ir por ali. - apontei com a cabeça para floresta.

Ele sorriu abertamente, revelando duas covinhas. Então pegou a minha mão e começamos a correr numa velocidade humana pela areia até chegarmos na grama da floresta.

Depois de uns sete minutos havíamos entrado totalmente na floresta, que era cheia de àrvores baixas e chão pedregoso. Me distraí e tropecei em uma pedra, puxando Garrett junto, pois estávamos de mãos dadas. Que estranho, eu nunca tinha me distraído assim. Começamos a rir.

- E eu que pensei que a única vampira desajeitada iria ser a Bella... Pelo jeito eu me enganei. - eu disse e dei de ombros, ainda rindo com Garrett, que já havia se levantado.

Ele me puxou pela mão, me erguendo do chão. O vento bateu contra o meu rosto e eu pude identificar o cheiro de sangue humano com alguma erva que eu nunca tinha sentido o cheiro antes, mas sabia que era uma planta. Quando virei minha cabeça para o lado de onde vinha o cheiro eu vi uma mulher muito velha carregando nos braços uma erva meio verde meio marrom. Ela nos olhava com um misto de surpresa e medo.

Então, aconteceu uma coisa que não poderia ter acontecido, os últimos raios de sol ultrapassaram a folhagem das árvores e tocaram a minha pele, a de Garrett e da estranha mulher. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais, como se o brilho anormal de nossa pele fosse uma confirmação para sua suspeita. Ela sabe o que nós somos.

A mulher, que ao que me parece é de uma tribo chilena que cultua lendas sobre seres imortais desumanos, deixou cair os vários ramos de ervas que carregava.

Ela os pegou rapidamente e hesitou sobre o que fazer. Então deu um passou para trás e depois mais outro, quando se virou e começou a correr desesperadamente, tropeçando e deixando cair um pouco da planta medicinal, mas não olhou para trás.

Eu e Garrett trocamos um rápido olhar significativo. Peguei a sua mão e começamos a correr na direção da cabana.

- Temos que sair dessa cabana o mais rápido possível - falei enquanto corríamos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aonde nós vamos ficar ? - ele perguntou. - Num hotel ?

- Sim. Longe dessa parte da cidade.

- Não acha melhor saírmos da cidade ? - ele hesitou.

- Não, eles não tem provas do que viram, se divulgarem serão taxados como loucos. São só uma tribo, não vão nos afetar. Estaremos seguros em outro bairro longe daqui.

Ele assentiu e diminuímos o passo quando saímos da floresta.

Corremos até a cabana, então começamos a fazer as malas.

- Tudo pronto ? - perguntei.

- Sim, meu amor. - ele respondeu me abraçando e eu aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito. - vai ficar tudo bem. - Garrett garantiu.

- Eu espero que sim... - suspirei.

O meu celular começou a tocar. Vi no visor que era a Alice. Garrett me soltou e eu atendi.

- Oi, Alice.

- Kate, pelo amor de Deus! Essa é a décima sexta vez que eu tento te ligar! - ela falou exasperada.

Ela deve ter visto o que aconteceu na floresta com aquela mulher estranha, pensei comigo mesma.

- Me perdoe, eu esqueci o celular, achei que não seria necessário levar, afinal era só uma caminhada. - pude imaginar ela revirando os olhos. - quem imaginaria que...

- Kate, preste atenção - ela me interrompeu - vocês tem que sair da cabana agora mesmo, entendeu ?

- Eu sei, nós acabamos de fazer as malas. Vamos procurar um hotel longe dessa parte da cidade. - a tranquilizei e ela suspirou aliviada.

- Ótimo, porque eu não posso ver com claridade os planos dessa tribo chilena, eles estão indecisos quanto ao que fazer. - ela falou rápido e nervosa. - E não esqueça de levar sempre o celular, nós poderíamos ter evitado tudo isso.

- Ok, Alice, obrigada. Se você ver mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, nos avise.

- Claro, não se preocupe. - ela disse mais calma. - Tchau, Katie.

- Tchau. - eu disse e logo desliguei o celular.

Então saímos da cabana levando as malas e entramos no carro que tínhamos comprado dois dias atrás, o Eros, conversível.

Garrett dirigia rapidamente procurando por um hotel. Agora é só esperar que situações como essa não voltem a acontecer mas, quem garante ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS *O*

**Abelisa** : oooi, querida ! Que bom que tu gosto da história da magia e tudo mais (: Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, amore, bgs ;*

**Manuelly** : heey, samarinha *-* tudo bem que você só teve tempo de ler até o cap 5, eu ultimamente quase não tenho tempo pra nada, puff :\ maaas, thanks very much por dizer que a fic tá incrível, fiquei super felis ! Um beijão, amore, leia sem pressa ;*

**Mariane** : OOOOOOI, amiga ! Que mára que tu gosto do cap anterior *u* tomara que tenha gostado deste também ' e claaaaaaro que eu não vou esquecer de narrar o seu casamento ! EHSUEHUSHEUSE . Bem, o que me inspiro a escrever essa fic foi justamente ninguém ter escrito uma fic em português sobre eles, sabe ? E além do mais, eu amo esse shipper, tava louca pra saber como seria a vida deles depois do BD. AH, fique à vontade para dar sugestões, idéias são sempre bem-vindas (: Beijão, amore ;*

**Nessa Clearwater** : heeey, amiga (: primeiramente, obg pela dica da banda Plain White T's, eu amei muuuuuuuito ! Tando que me inspirei em Let Me Take You There pra fazer a fic do Quil e da Claire *-* e eu gostei muito de A Lonely September *0* thanks veeeeery much, ok ? E sim eu entendo o que é não ter tempo, isso acontece muitas vezes comigo. Leia quando tiver tempo, pode demorar e não precisa se desculpar por isso (: Beijão, querida ;*

**Mirabela** : oooooooooooooi, queridérrima ! *-* Primeiro, não precisa se desculpar pela enorme review, eu amo reviews grandes (: E sim, eu vo amar ler a sua fic sobre a Tanya, amo ela *-* não esquece de mandar o link, ok ? Também acho que Kate e Garrett merecem mais fics, sabe ? A Stephenie deveria explorar mais esses personagens em BD, mas... E não o Jacob nunca se apaixonou pela Nessie, foi o Seth que teve o impriting ;} Mas talvez ele possa se apaixonar quando ela crescer, não sei ainda o que fazer... Um beijão, querida ;*


	8. Pressentimento

**N/A:** Hoooooý amores !

Não atirem pedras, ok ? Eu juro que tentei postar finde passado, mas eu tive que ir pra minha vó e não deu pra entrar no pc por mt tempo, então eu só tinha conseguido att duas fics :x

Não fiquem bravas, please *o*, mas eu não posso mais responder as reviews :/

Pelo menos nesse cap, vamos ver como as coisas ficam na próxima postagem...

Pra vocês terem uma noção, eu to entrando escondida pra postar ! EHSUHEUS ' sério mesmo.

E o cap é dedicado à: **Nessa Clearwater**, **Mariane** e **Mirabela** !

_AMO VSES VERY MUCH_ ! *----*

Espero que gostem do cap, bjbj ;*

* * *

_três dias depois da hospedagem no hotel..._

Kate's pov

Estavamos correndo lado a lado, numa viagem de caça pelas montanhas daquela pequena cidadezinha.

Havia três leões da montanha e nós estávamos atrás deles. De repente o ar norte soprou contra nossos rostos. Inalei o ar, por instinto, afinal era uma viagem de caça. O cheiro de sangue humano entrou pelas minhas narinas, mas eu já estava controlada o bastante para não seguir os meus impulsos. Quando olhei para Garrett, já era tarde demais, ele já estava correndo na direção do sangue humano.

Se eu não me engano eram três homens ou dois que estavam ao norte. Disparei na esperança de conseguir contê-lo, mas provavelmente eu falharia. Ele está cego para os sentimentos, seu foco está no sangue. Não o culpo, entendo isso para não entrar em nenhuma crise do tipo: "Oh, meu marido prefere sangue! Ele não me ama mais". Um humano pensaria assim, mas eu sou da mesma espécie que ele.

Ele está logo à minha frente, não seria difícil agarrá-lo por trás e prendê-lo, nem que seja por poucos segundos, mas até que ponto ele ficaria cego para mim ? Até que ponto não reconheceria os sentimentos, lembraria que me ama ? Só tentando impedí-lo para descobrir.

Os humanos estão à menos de quinze metros, ponderei. Garrett não ficaria feliz em saber que matou dois homens, agora consigo sentir que são dois. Sem pensar duas vezes o agarrei e nós fomos ao chão. Um som gutural de decepção saiu de sua garganta e ele tentou se desvensilhar de mim, mas eu o deitei no chão de barriga para cima e fiquei em cima dele, os nossos rostos quase colados, minhas mãos segurando seus pulsos. Ele rosnou. Era assustador o ver assim, seus olhos escurecidos pela sede, lutando para se libertar de mim. Mas era necessário.

- Garrett, me ouça. - eu falei com a voz dura e convicta. - Você. Não. É. Assim. - ele rosnou mais uma vez e se remecheu, eu segurei seus pulsos com mais força. - Você não acha certo esse modo de vida, é um desafio, lembra ? - Seus olhos foram clareando e eu amaciei a minha voz - Por favor, não faça isso. Você não é assim. Eu sei que consegue suportar, Gar, eu te amo.

Seu corpo não estava mais tempo e ele parou de tentar se soltar. Deitou a cabeça no chão e fechou os olhos por um instante, pude sentir ele trancar a respiração. Com um suspiro eu o soltei e sai de cima dele. Ele abriu os olhos e se sentou, me puxando para seu colo. Fiquei aliviada vendo que era ele de novo. Eu o enlacei pela cintura com os meus braços, repousando a cabça em seu peito. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, pensativo.

- Desculpe e obrigado, mulher. - ele murmurou.

- Não, está tudo bem, isso acontece. - murmurei de volta.

- Seu celular. - ele falou ainda em um tom baixo. O olhei confusa. - Está vibrando. - ele ergueu uma sombrancelha.

Peguei o celular no bolso da minha calça e olhei o visor: '21 chamadas não atendidas - contato: Alice Cullen'. Mas eu,... Arregalei os olhos espantada.

- Como ? - olhei para Garrett alarmada. - Eu não senti vibrar, em nenhuma das vinte e uma ligações da Alice!

- Shhh - ele disse recolocando a minha cabeça em seu peito. - Nós estavámos concentrados, caçando, e depois você teve que me impedir de matar aqueles homens. Garanto que no seu lugar eu também não olharia para o celular, nem eu mesmo o notei vibrar.

Fiquei em silêncio, mas o que ele disse não me acalmou nada. Claro que ele não notou, ele estava hipnotizado pelo sangue humano, mas eu tranquei a respiração. O tempo todo.

* * *

Na tribo as pessoas cumpriam as coisas normais do dia-a-dia, as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro e o pajé sempre sentado, pensando.

Dois homens, guerreiros da tribo, voltam correndo da floresta, interrompendo a calmaria rotineira. O pajé ergue os olhos e observa os homens vindo até ele sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Tyra os vê se aproximando e se aproxima de mansinho também, procurando os ouvir.

- Pajé! - começo um deles, quase sem folêgo. - Nós os vimos, os frios! - Tyra arregala os olhos. - A mulher impediu o parceiro de nos matar.

- É! - confirmou o outro. - Eles são diferentes, ela usou a força para impedir o frio de nos matar, e ele se rendeu. Então nós saímos correndo. - disse o outro, que parecia ter mais fôlego que o primeiro.

Tyra abre a boca de espando e dá um passo largo para frente, tocando no ombro do pajé, alarmada.

- Eu errei, eu pensei que... - ela balbuciou mas spirou com força e continuou. - eu pensei que a mulher fosse matá-los, eu errei! O fogo mostrou a mulher atacando, eu nunca imaginei que... Meu Deus ! Eu fiz o feitiço errado, eu fiz para pegar nela, mas... Mas, eu...

- Você nunca sabe o futuro exatamente, Tyra. - o pajé disse pensativo. - Você apenas tem vislumbres do que pode ou não acontecer. O futuro faz o mais sábio parecer um idiota ao tentar se proteger.

- Mas e a vida dela está mudada para sempre. - sussurrou a milagreira.

O pajé se levantou e a olhou como se isso não fosse mais da conta deles e deixou o local, indo para sua oca/cabana de palha, deixando Tyra e os dois guerreiros sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Kate's pov

- Alo, Alice ? - eu disse, já no quarto do hotel, eram seis horas e cinco minutos da tarde.

- Kate ! Está tudo bem ?

- Sim, agora sim.

- Eu não consigo ver o seu futuro com muita claridade, tive um vislumbre de você perseguindo Garrett, mas foi rápido demais. Também não consigo ver a tribo, é como se algo estivesse me repelindo. - ela disse num fôlego só. - Ninguém tem explicações para isso.

- Aconteceram umas coisas aqui hoje, mas está tudo bem, Alice. Nós vamos voltar para Forks dentro de quatro dias.

- Acho melhor vocês voltarem rápido, não gosto de não saber o que vai acontecer.

- Pelo amor de Deus, é so uma tribo indígena que cultua lendas idiotas. - Revirei os olhos.

- Não os subestime, Katie. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se não conhecemos o inimigo. - com certeza aquela não era Alice, era a voz de Asheru, o amigo de Garrett.

- Asheru ? - eu ergui uma sombrancelha e Garrett tirou os olhos do jornal que lia e me fitou com curiosidade.

- Desculpe, esqueci de avisar que coloquei no viva-voz. - disse Alice calma. - Chamamos Asheru para nos ajudar a ver o que a tribo quer, mas ele também foi repelido, e não conseguimos ver o que vai acontecer.

- Oh, então vocês acham que vai acontecer uma grande tragédia ?

- Eu tive um pressentimento, e garanto que isso não ve ser nada bom. - Asheru disse firme ignorando a minha ironia.

- Tudo bem, vamos tomar cuidado aqui. - revirei os olhos de novo. - Tchau e obrigada pela preocupação, embora seja desnecessária.

- Tomara que seja mesmo desnecessária querida. - disse Esme em um tom maternal.

- Bem, tenho que desligar. Tchau e um beijo.

Logo todos deram tchau e eu desliguei o telefone.


	9. Remorso

**N/A:** Oi, oi amores ! *O*

Olha, esse é um cap extra, ok ? Com o meu Jacob narrando, porque ele nunca pertenceu à Stephanie Meyer ! ò.ó /quemmederaisso -kkk. Então, *pigarro 2x*, me desculpem quem é team Edward, ou não, afinal a vida do Jacob nessa fic é bem triste, ele não esqueceu a Bella...

Próximo capítulo é com a Kate e o Garrett voltando de viagem, aguardem e confiem (:

To falando demais ;x - i hope you enjoy *-*

Beijos e eu vou responder as reviews sim, ok ? é no fim do cap, girls ;*

* * *

Jacob's pov

As árvores passavam por mim, mas correr não aliviava a dor como antes, a dor era em dose dupla, tripla aliás.

Assassino. Perdedor. Covarde. Imprudente. Condenado. É isso que eu sou, mas principalmente condenado por mim mesmo. Não vou me matar, seria melhor pra mim, mas eu vou pagar com a minha dor cada dia da minha vida por tentar matar Renesmee. Ela não teve nada a ver com o meu sofrimento e eu pensei em... urgh.

Todos exceto Rosalie me perdoaram, até Seth me perdoou. Eu sei que não mereço, mas se eu me matasse todos iriam sofrer, então eu vou continuar vivo com a dor que não me abandonará a nenhum instante, minha parceira perfeita, nem a pena de morte seria capaz de amenizá-la, mas sei que enquanto eu estiver vivo a dor vai me torturar cada vez mais e é isso que eu mereço. Talvez exista algo depois, até mesmo para mim. O inferno ? Poderia ser pior ? Talvez. Mas não quero correr riscos, e se eu não encontrar nada depois ? Iria ser injusto pra todo mundo, eu vou pagar pelo que pensei em fazer, eu quero pagar por isso.

Bella... ela também me perdoou, eu continuo sendo seu melhor amigo, apesar de tudo. Ela fez o certo, escolheu o assassino certo. Ri amargurado.

Mas apesar de tudo eu ainda a amo, mas sou um bom ator e continuo fingindo que tudo bem, não me importo, se você é feliz assim. Acho que só Edward e Jasper percebem, mas trocam olhares silenciosos e não falam nada. Mas a verdade é que me dói cada vez que vejo seu rosto pálido sem circulação, cada vez que ela não cora quando o Emmett faz piadas sobre a vida sexual dela, toda vez que tento ouvir as batidas do seu coração, mas não ouço nada. Toda vez que toco em sua pele fria e sinto o seu cheiro demasiadamente doce me arder as narinas, mas não sinto repulsa nem a vontade de matar, só me sinto mais e mais derrotado a cada dia que passa.

Mas o sorriso que ela estampa sinceramente no rosto faz a minha felicidade. Renesmee é a felicidade dela. Bufo, Edward também, é claro, mas ela arriscou a vida por Nessie e com certeza a ama mais do que qualquer coisa, e eu ia acabar com a felicidade dela.

O sono começa a tomar conta de mim, afinal não durmo a dois dias, o quase isso. Corro para uma clareira perto dali e me destranformo. Não havia levado shorts, mas afinal, quem estaria perto da casa dos Cullens agora ? Ninguém.

- Jake ? - chamou uma voz convencida me fazendo pular com o susto.

Ela riu.

- Leah ? - eu disse tentando me esquivar para trás de uma árvore.

- Ah, por favor, Black. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Não é a primeira vez que te vejo pelado.

Eu bufei. Era só o que me faltava. A encarei com as mãos na cintura ignorando a minha nudez e ela arqueou as sombrancelhas de um jeito irônico.

- O que faz aqui ? - perguntei ríspido.

- Eu te segui.

- Ah, ótimo, você me seguiu. Foi só hoje ou você faz isso frequentemente ?

Ela revirou os olhos de novo e ajeitou o vestido azul que usava.

- Eu vim aqui falar com você.

- Que pena, eu não tenho nada pra falar. - Eu disse lhe virando as costas.

- Mas eu tenho. - Ela disse firme e dura.

De costas pra ela eu suspirei com os olhos fechados e quando me virei ela me atirou um shorts, que eu peguei no ar.

- Nenhum problema em te ver pelado, mas depois de um tempo fica estranho. - ela fez uma careta.

Eu revirei os olhos e coloquei rapidamente o shorts.

- Fala rápido.

- Ah é, porque você deve ter muita coisa pra fazer, não é mesmo ? - ela disse sarcástica e antes que eu pudesse argumentar ela continiou a falar. - Como por exemplo ficar se martirizando por tudo que dá errado, ficar se trancando nesse masoquismo obcessivo, isso deve tomar conta do seu dia.

- Melhor que ficar por aí desejando a morte da Emily.

Logo que eu proferi a frase em voz alta eu amaldiçoei até a minha sexta geração por ter feito isso. Apesar de tudo ela não merecia, então eu esperei os xingamentos que viriam a seguir, mas para minha surpresa ela suspirou e disse:

- É esse o ponto, Jake.

- Hã ?

- Você era tão feliz, e isso contagiava a todos. Até a mim, se quer saber. Mas olhe para você agora, olhe dentro de você. Jacob, você não é assim.

- Você também não era assim. - devolvi em um tom mal-humorado.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse e encarou o chão por uns segundos mas logo voltou a me encarar. - Mas agora nós estamos falando de você, não de mim. - Eu bufei.

- Por que você veio até aqui ? - arqueei a sombrancelha a olhando nos olhos. - De verdade.

- Porque você estava lá, quando eu estava enojada demais para caçar na forma de lobo e você me fez encarar aquilo de um jeito melhor, você foi meu amigo e eu não vou te deixar sofrendo quando você mais precisa.

- Mas eu quero que você me deixe, eu mereço tudo isso, ok ?

- Você quer calar a boca e me deixar falar ? - ela disse em um tom mais alterado e eu me calei imediatamente.

Silêncio. Ela suspirou se acalmando novamente.

- Jake, eu sei que você tentou matar aquela monstrinha, mas já faz quase um ano depois que isso aconteceu ! - ela levanta os braços e os solta, fazendo-os bater em suas pernas. - Você já pensou que Edward também tentaria matá-la ? - ela levantou uma sombrancelha. - Claro, aquele monstro que causou tanto sofrimento à "querida" Bella. - ela disse com irônia e revirou os olhos. - Mas Edward foi bem pior, ele causou mais sofrimento em todos. Você já viu um pai que não consegue amar a própria filha ? Que pede à mulher para abortar ? Você pode imaginar o quanto Bella deve ter sofrido ao ouvir ele falar isso ?

Ela fez uma pausa. Bom, isso era verdade.

- Eu sei que não é fácil lidar com o peso de: "Oh, eu tentei matar alguém." - ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez. - Mas será que você se deu conta de que se Seth não à salvasse, você também não conseguiria matá-la ?

Eu bufei, ela estava tentando fazer piada com aquilo ?

- Leah, pelo amor de Deus, olha a minha força comparada com a de um bebê, mesmo sendo imortal.

- Eu. Disse. Pra. Calar. A. Boca. Black. - ela me lançou um olhar ameaçador. - Ainda não terminei de falar.

Silêncio. Ela joga os cabelos para trás e desfaz a cara de brava.

- Eu não estava me referindo a sua força, eu estava _tentando_ dizer que você não seria capaz de matá-la.

- Ah é ? Como você sabe ? Andou estudando sobre a mente humana nos últimos dias ?

- Não e eu já disse pra calar a boca.

- E por que eu devo obedecer ?

- Posso terminar meu raciocínio, por favor ?

- Claro, madame. - murmurei mal-humorado, sabia que ela não ia me deixar em paz até terminar de falar.

- Pense, bem. Você olhou para Renesmee e sentiu raiva e tudo mais e uma vontade enorme de acabar com a vida dela porque ela causou tanto sofrimento para Bella, mas no fundo você estava indeciso porque você sempre soube que esse bebê e essa idéia de suicida foi tudo que Bella queria, então, você não teria coragem. - Ela disse as últimas frases com uma voz embargada e desviou o olhar do meu para olhar para as árvores.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar, porque eu odiava admitir que ela estava certa, mas era verdade. Queria perguntar como ela sabia, mas iria parecer idiota. Então percebi que ela só estava fazendo uma pausa e esse era um daqueles momentos que a gente tem que deixar a pessoa falar, em interrupções.

- Sabe, Jake, um dia eu tentei matar a Emily. - eu arregalei os olhos, mas ela não percebeu porque ainda estava fitando as árvores. - Eu fui um dia na casa dela, quando ela estava sozinha, eu entrei escondida. Eu planejava fugir de La Push depois, sei lá, eu estava muito confusa. Eu até tinha levado uma faca. - ela riu sem humor e balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão. - Então eu a vi, ela estava na cozinha, de costas para mim, nem tinha me visto. Eu dei um passo pra frente, mas fiquei paralisada, eu não conseguia, sabe ? - eu acenei positivamente com a cebeça.

Ela agora me olhava, seus olhos estavam mareados e sua mente ocupada com as lembranças.

- Então eu fui embora e até hoje ninguém sabe disso, a não ser você. - ela deu um sorriso fraco que mais pareceu uma careta. - Por que no fundo eu sempre soube que a Emily não foi culpada por Sam ter uma impressão com ela nem por esses genes malditos que me fizeram um anomalia genética. E você sabia sempre que a monstrinha nunca foi culpada pelas escolhas da Bella, ela não pediu para nascer.

Ela limpou rapidamente e abruptamente as poucas lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos. Ficamos nos olhando. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Você entende ? - ela disse me fitando.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então por favor, não faça isso com você. - Sua voz já não estava embargada nem trêmula, estava normal. - Porque cada dia que passa eu tento não fazer isso comigo.

Então ela foi embora, saiu caminhando dali, seu corpo sumiu etre as árvores. E eu fiquei ali, como um palhaço, olhando por onde ela tinha ido, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

REVIEWS:

**Nessa Clearwater** - Amiiiga *o* é, pobre Kate, eu maltrato meus personagens -qq . mas ela não tá hipnotizada não, viu, é outra coisa que você vai descobrir depois /muahahaha :) Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap especial ! Beeijos :*

**Mariane** - Como assim não sei se mereço esse cap dedicado pra mim ? -qiso amiga ! Você merece sim, sempre me ajudando e comentando aqui, amo as suas reviews *-* tomara que tu tenha gostado desse cap extra, viu ! :D ai, cara, no fim tudo vai dar certo, mas a Kate vai sofrer muito ainda . Se não , que graça tinha ? hfudhfudsh /[simeusoumá -qq (: Mas continue acompanhando, Bjbj querida :*

**Abelisa** - Olha, eu vo continua maltratando um pouquinho a Kate, mas olha, só por mais uns caps, viu ? FHDSUFHDUS . Beeijos , love ya :*

**Mirabela** - aai, sorry a demora, hein ! mas já expliquei tudinho que aconteceu na review enorme que mandei pra você ! HFUDSHFUDSHF ; mais uma vez, brigadão por avisar que a sua fic já estreou, eu amei mtmt *o* entãao, espero que tenha gostado desse cap e até o próximo ! beeeijos amore :*

**Jessy** **Moreno** - BEST *-* ée, foi pequeno mesmo -qq, mas eu não tenho tempo ! :\ beeijoões, amiga, espero que tenha gostado :*


	10. Presos em Forks

**N/A:** Oi amores!

Cara, eu tentei fazer a fic no word, mas não consegui ._.

Sei lá, só consigo escrever direito aqui no FF

Mas eu prometo que não vou demorar ok? E as próximas fics eu vou escrever elas antes e só quando tiverem terminadas eu vou postar, ok?

Próxima att em breve, muito em breve ;)

Beijão, amo muito vocês!

Obs.: alguém conhece uma receita mágica ou qualquer coisa pra esquecer um cara que te deu um fora e depois tu descobriu que ele não era nada do que tu pensava mas, ainda assim, tu continua gostando dele e não consegue ficar com ninguém por causa disso, muito menos se concentrar direito nas coisas? se tu tiver uma fórmula pra mim esquece ele me avisem porque eu não aguento mais!

* * *

Kate's pov

- Quando vai ser a próxima? - Garrett perguntou enquanto saíamos do hotel, descendo as escadas. O olhei confusa. - A próxima lua de mel. - Ele sorriu travesso.

- Creio que não vai demorar muito. - sorri de volta.

Então aconteceu. Tudo ficou escuro de repente e eu não podia ver nada. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Não podia respirar, e isso era frustrante, nem ouvir nada. Tentei abrir os olhos mas algo me dizia que eles estavam abertos. Tentei gritar, mas não consegui, não sentia meu corpo, não podia movê-lo. De repente eu vi um clarão e me vi cercada de humanos, estava no chão, no hall do hotel, Garrett estava lá segurando a minha mão. Trocamos um olhar assustado.

Um funcionário do hotel havia acabado de chegar com um copo de água, que eu recusei. E com uma chuva de perguntas se eu estava bem, se estava sentindo alguma coisa, nós saímos do hotel em silêncio e pegamos o primeiro táxi para o aeroporto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. - Ele prometeu envolvendo a minha cintura.

Eu fiquei em silêncio e recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu sei que vai. - Eu murmurei e fechei os olhos. Com ele aqui tudo iria ficar bem sempre.

***

Quando chegamos na casa dos Cullens pela manhã todos estavam conversando baixo, como se alguém tivesse morrido. Nós entramos e todos nos cumprimentaram minimamente a não ser por Alice, que parecia uma criança de seis anos em seu aniversário, e Tanya, que como eu, achava aquela reunião demasiadamente exagerada, como se de fato eu e Garrett corrêssemos perigo vital.

Estavam lá todos os Cullens, os Denali e Asheru, o amigo de Garrett. Eu estava começando a achá-lo impertinente, mas o cumprimentei e sentei no sofá.

- Kate, nós precisamos conversar. Isso é muito sério. - Edward disse me analisando.

- Pensei que não acreditasse em macumba, Edward. - Falei com um meio sorrisso e percebi Tanya segurar o riso.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Isso _não_ é macumba, Kate.

Suspirei cansada dessa cena. Mas então pensei que deveria ter consideração pela preocupação que todos eles tiveram por mim e por Garrett.

- E então? O que é tão preocupante.

- Aquela é a tribo Makah, Kate, existem em milhares de lugares, inclusive aqui em Washingtown, e há milhares de anos. - Alice falou concentrada. - Mas foi no chile que ela começou e aquela praia é um lugar sagrado para eles, suponho que estejam ali há pelo menos três séculos. A magia esconde o lugar onde a tribo fica, no meio da floresta, por isso não posso vê-los com clareza. - Ela fez um biquinho de frustração.

- E nós acreditamos que eles sentiram a presença de vocês e fizeram algum tipo de mágica para tirar os sentidos avançados de Kate. - Disse Edward em um tom preocupado.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem. - Declarei quase ofendida.

- E como explica a queda da escada no hotel? - Ele ergueu a sombrancelha.

De repente Tanya se levantou e o fuminou com o olhar.

- Não venha dar uma de superior aqui, meu querido, você mal completou um século e nós temos seis.

- Eu só estou preocupado, Tanya, essas coisas não acontecem com frequência. Ou você vai dizer que em seus seis séculos já viu isso acontecer? - Parecia que os ânimos estavam alterados na sala, Edward e Tanya não agiam assim.

- Não, eu nunca vi isso acontecer. - Tanya manteu a voz normal e controlada, mas havia um tom ameaçador nela, eu podia sentir. - Mas a única preocupação que você tem é que essa magia atinja a _sua_ família, se descobrir que isso é contagioso de alguma forma, não duvido que sugira a Kate para se isolar em um quarto. - Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o a continuar a falar.

- Você está errada, eu estou preocupado com todos, assim como você.

- Parem. - Alice disse com os olhos vidrados no futuro. - Acho que não querem saber como isso vai acabar. - Ela voltou ao normal e olhou preocupada para Edward.

Tanya suspirou cansada e falou:

- Desculpe pela discussão, Carlisle, eu vou para casa. - Carlisle assentiu.

- Sabe que é bem vinda aqui, Tanya, e que pode contar conosco como sua família. - ele sorriu de leve e minha irmã aquiesceu.

- Eu vou com você, irmã. - Eu decidi.

- Você não deveria ir, meu bem, afinal é importante que esteja aqui para ouvir o que Asheru tem a falar. - Esme surgiu da cozinha com Nessie no colo e uma mamadeira de metal na mão.

Ouvir aquele ser impertinente era tudo o que eu menos queria. No casamento ele fez toda aquela cena de "eu não posso ver as tragédias de seu futuro" e agora está aqui se metendo de novo. Eu não via necessidades em chamá-lo de novo afinal, Alice pode ver muito bem o que vai acontecer.

- Eu sei, Esme, obrigada pela preocupação e, se vocês acham isso realmente necessário, quando Garrett voltar da reunião ele me passa os detalhes importantes.

Dei um beijo em Garrett e dei tchau aos demais presentes, indo direto ao Lamborghini da Tanya.

- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei assim que estavamos distantes o suficiente da casa dos Cullens para Edward não ler nossos pensamentos.

- Edward. Sempre ele. - Esperei uns segundos até que ela continuasse. - Me provocou, você não viu? Colocou à prova a minha experiência. - Ela bufou e a velocidade do carro aumentou de 100 km/h para 160 km/h.

- Isso é ridículo, Tanya. O comportamento dos dois. Tem que haver alguma razão. - Ponderei pensativa. - O que realmente aconteceu antes de eu chegar?

- Ele trata como se nós fôssemos o problema maior pra merda da família _dele_. Eu sinto isso, ele se preocupa com a amada filha dele, a amada esposa. - Ela disse com sarcasmo e apertou os dedos no volante.

- Ah, irmã... - Eu disse triste por ela, percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Eu realmente me preocupei porque ela estava dizendo família dele, e os nossos clãs eram uma só família apesar de distantes.

- Ele se achou bom demais pra ficar comigo umas décadas atrás, comigo, Kate! Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? Ninguém me despensa dessa forma.

- Pensei que já tivesse superado.

- Eu também, irmã... - Ela disse ressentida e eu afaguei o seu braço. - Sinto falta de quando éramos três, das nossas saídas e aventuras, a gente ia a tantos lugares e conhecia vários homens... - Um sorriso fraco brincou em seus lábios e de repente sumiu, a linha formou uma linha rígida e amarga. - Agora Irina se foi e o maximo que nós podemos fazer juntas é fazer compras em um shopping barato de Port Angeles, como se isso estivesse à nossa altura.

- Tanya, nós podemos voltar a Denali a qualquer momento. - Sorri corajosamente. - E podemos viajar à Europa como antigamente, mas vou deixar claro que não vou trair o meu marido. - Eu ri tentando descontrair o ambiente mas a expressão de minha irmã continuou igual.

- Você não sabe da metade das coisas que se passaram por aqui enquanto você esteve fora.

- O que você quer dizer? - Franzi o cenho, confusa.

- Pra começar, todos acham seguro nós permanecermos em Forks enquanto não descobrirem coisas o bastante sobre essa tribo e que tipo de feitiço ou sei lá o que eles fizeram contra você. Disseram que não era seguro quando eu cogitei em levá-la de volta para Denali, o que sinceramente, é um absurdo. Asheru, aquele amigo gato e ao mesmo tempo insuportável de Garrett falou que essa tribo já fez coisas muito perigosas com a nossa espécie e blá blá blá. - Ela diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e nós entramos na estrada da nossa casa em Forks, que também era no meio da floresta, como a dos Cullens.

- Então eles decidem o que _eu_ vou fazer enquanto eu estou fora? Mas era literalmente só o que faltava. - Abri a porta do carro quando Tanya o estacionou e a bati, enfurecida.

- O que você pretende fazer? - Ela disse já ao meu lado, procurando as chaves na bolsa.

- Eu não sei, irmã, talvez possamos voltar para Denali, mas aqui eu não fico por muito tempo. E quero ver se alguém ousa me impedir.

***

Estava no quarto assistindo TV quando Garrett chegou.

- E então, como foi? - Eu perguntei e ele me olhou preocupado. Fiz uma careta. - Por favor, não me diga que você acreditou.

- Eu não sei no que acreditar, Kate. - Ele desabou na cama, ao meu lado. - As evidências são perturbadoras, mas que tipo de "mágica" iria ser capaz de fazer isso com um de nós?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, meu amor, não aconteceu nada demais.

- Kate, apenas considere isso por um momento. - Ele me olhou profundamente e eu, de mau humor, assenti. - Aquele dia você tropeçou numa pedra o que não é normal, alguma coisa alterou sua visão, e ontem você caiu dois lances de escada e não pode enxergar nada, ah não ser escuridão. Isso é bastante preocupante.

Fiquei em silêncio. Era verdade eu nunca vira tal coisa acontecer, nem Tanya. Mas Asheru disse que essa tribo era perigosa e havia prejudicado a nossa espécie há anos. E eu duvido que ele de fato tenha seiscentos anos. Que tipo de brincadeira era essa afinal?

- O que o seu amigo disse sobre isso? - Perguntei direta e incisiva.

- Ele disse que há muitos anos atrás um grupo de vampiros atacou aquela tribo, e vários guerreiros morreram, mas poucos conseguiram escapar. Então eles tomaram conhecimento de nós, que eles chamam de frios. Anotaram tudo que sabiam em um livro e se refugiaram no Chile. Uma espécie de mágica e rituais com sacrifícios faz parte desse povo, e tudo é baseado para matar os frios, seus únicos inimigos. Eles querem vingança, Kate, e, provavelmente aquela mulher que nos viu à luz do sol e aqueles homens que eu tentei caçar eram Makah e nos reconheceram.

Fiquei em silêncio avaliando o quão grave aquela situação poderia ser, e me chutei por tê-los subestimados.

- E o que acontece com os vampiros que são "amaldiçoados"?

- Não se sabe ao certo, afinal nenhum de nós pode ter acesso ao livro.

- Asheru está escondendo alguma coisa. - Garrett franziu o cenho para mim. - Como ele sabe tudo isso?

- Ele, Benjamim, Tia, Amun e Kebi vivem há muitos séculos, conheço Asheru há muito tempo.

- Então ele tem em média a minha idade?

- Não sei, nós nunca conversamos muito sobre isso.

- Que ótimo. Ele se mete na nossa vida à ponto de nos manter presos em Forks? - Falei visivelmente irritada.

Vasculhei o roupeiro e achei a minha bolsa. Garrett ficou em silêncio me observando com cautela.

- Aonde você vai? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Vou ir à casa dos Cullens saber o que está _realmente_ acontecendo.

Desci as escadas como um furacão e cheguei dentro do carro em menos de 15 segundos, mas quado virei pro lado, Garrett estava sentado no banco do passageiro colocando o cinto. Ergui a combrancelha para ele.

- Eu vou com você, mulher. - Ele piscou o olho pra mim.

- Acho melhor não, você não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer quando eu chegar lá.

- Kate, eu te amo. E quando se ama uma pessoa, não se ama só as coisas fáceis de aceitar. Não interessa o que você vai fazer lá, você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim.

Me senti terrivelmente mal por não ter jeito em dizer coisas muito românticas e por ter sido grossa com ele. Dei um meio sorriso e falei:

- Desculpe por hoje e pelo que eu vou fazer. Desculpe também por não dizer algo melhor agora, mas eu também te amo e eu nunca iria querer me livrar de você. - dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e acelerei o carro até a valocidade máxima.

* * *

REVIEWS:

**Mirabela** - AMIGA *-* sorry, o word não me inspira ._. aí a criatividade só veio quando eu comecei a escreve aqui. Mas prometo que ainda hoje começo a escrever o cap 11 (: Gosto do momento fofo do inicinho e do fimzinho? Tá curtinho eu sei D: eu só fiz porque tu pediu, porque eu ia fazer os momentos fofos no outro cap. No próximo vai ter mais momentos assim oks? I swear (: E ai, vai ter outro bônus com o Jake, dando um final feliz pra ele. Vai ser no cao 12 ou 13, don't worry. Pretendo fazer um bônus da Nessie e do Seth, mas esse vai ser bem mais pra frente! :D Bom amiga, gosto do cap? tomara que sim! Beijão querida :*

**Jessy** - amore, oi! Que bom que tu ama as minhas fics *o* agora tu já tem uma noção do que tá acontecendo com a Kate, né? O próximo capítulo será revelador UDOSAUDOSAU ; anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter *-* olha eu dando uma de gringa, falando ingrêis *u* beijão, amore ! :*

**Vanessa** **Keat **- Ian O'shea? LINDO, AMAY *-* but, but, but i prefer Taylor, ALWAYS :'D gosto do bônus blackwater? UHUL *U* vai ter outro bônus em breve com o Jake narrando ;) amiiiga, espero realmente que tenha gotado viu? ;P beijão ;*

**Lila** **Cullen** - AAAAAilinha *o* tu aqui amiga? -q ain que bom que tu gosto, sério mesmo viu ;) mas aprende de uma vez por todas, o Jake é meu ._. eu comprei primeiro que tu, não tem essa de me empresta? como que tu vai me empresta se ele ta aqui em casa me fazendo massagem agora mesmo? UDOSAUDOSUAODUSAOD, tri chata né -q beijão amore!


End file.
